


Butterfly Shadow (7)

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 就是一辆车，就是想让他们做，Thor前面那么多章的……我都给补回来了~~篇尾附赠两个小剧场，我自己觉得挺有趣的





	Butterfly Shadow (7)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警

　07  
　被抵在门上的黑发神祗尝到了哥哥嘴中的威士忌味道。他本来不喜欢这种中庭佳酿，烟煤混杂陈年树木的味道，麦芽发酵的酸涩味对人类味觉来说可能微不可闻，对于神祗来说却足够的明显。但是现在，通过Thor的舌头品尝，味道好像没有印象中那么差。  
　雷霆之神在亲吻中皱眉。被吻的人既不抗拒又不欣然接受的暧昧态度实在教人摸不着头脑，更教他进退不得。进一步，好像强迫了对方，但退一步，又不在他的考虑之列。  
　但是除了放开，现在没有更好的办法了。  
　“嗯哼，这算是事后温存吗？”Loki随意一挥手，房间的灯光便亮起来。昏黄的光线下邪神被亲吻得有点红肿的嘴唇格外吸引视线。  
　“你的习惯得到满足了，那么我可以离开了吗，亲爱的哥哥？”  
　而偏偏那张诱人的嘴吐出来的话却称得上冷酷。Loki·Odinson其实也不是有意为之。混沌暧昧是他的防御或者说是本质也可以。他并不反感早些时候和哥哥在衣物间的腿交，再来个全套也可以，不过，Thor·Odinson也这样想吗？他会单纯满足床伴间互相帮忙像平行宇宙的那对暴君与邪恶亲王一样吗？  
　Loki承认，他看不透Thor的真实想法，就算这样几乎碰到鼻尖的距离下认真察看那双蓝眼睛，也毫无头绪。  
　“打算去找那位神盾局的甜心小姐吗？”  
　Thor轻柔抚摸魔法师的脸颊，强壮的大腿却快速顶进弟弟不久前带给自己愉悦的双腿之间，紧紧抵着胯下，并察觉到那具身体最诚实的反应。  
　阿斯加德国王满意地露出一丝迷人的微笑：“我们都对自己更诚实一点，怎么样？”  
　诚实一点？不错的提议。魔法师微微侧头，原本搁在门板上的手现在隔着衬衫描绘哥哥腹肌的形状，又从腰腹一路攀登到胸膛。突然Loki邪气一笑，用力在哥哥胸口一推……  
　Thor·Odinson没有防备就被推开以为弟弟终究是不愿意的，却不料这一下跌坐却是跌在房间中央的大床上。刚用过空间转移魔法的魔法师居高临下地盯着雷霆之神，银舌头舔过下唇，又在那期待的眼神中慢慢跪下。  
　跪在国王陛下的双腿间，跪在激发自己欲望的元凶面前。  
　  
　雷霆之神还未完全勃起的下体形状已非常可观，在黑发神祗的手掌爱抚中更加精神抖擞。盯着弟弟不紧不慢的挑逗动作，他脑海中不其然想到洛基质问另一个宇宙自己时的那句“他可有像我第一次为你做口活时候那样，跪下来里里外外舔过它，品尝它，让你射在我的嘴里……或者脸上？”再瞧瞧现在的情景，抑制不住的热情迅速以具现化的形式膨胀起来。  
　逗弄得差不多了，魔法师自空气中变出一杯温水来喝上一小口，含笑的翡翠眼睛向上抛一个兴致盎然的眼神，然后张口含下国王陛下的阴茎，只用银舌头带动温水轻柔按摩阴茎的顶端，已能令金发神祗发出低沉的一声叹息。  
　这种口交方式Thor从未体验过。Loki的银舌头紧紧黏住顶端不放用舌面味蕾细致地摩擦过光滑棒头的所有敏感点，而当他让雷霆之神阴茎在自己水润潮湿的口腔内抽插时，肉棒顶进行时水流自动冲刷过棒身，肉棒退出来时水流像退潮一般又一次拂过棒身，激烈的快感使得国王陛下只能把手按在弟弟后脑勺，手指插进他乌黑的发丝中微微用力，以表达那无以名状的快感。  
　抽插得越快，自黑发神祗嘴边流出来的温水便越多。水迹沿嘴边划过下巴，又自下巴流过骨致的喉结，再打湿他胸前的衣服。这一副淫靡的样子仿佛被口交本身更能刺激雷霆之神的欲望。  
　原本抽插的速度与深度，一切都在Loki的掌控中，但是现在慢慢的Thor收回了主动权。还好他是温柔的，尽量控制住不要顶到弟弟的咽喉。而投桃报李，Loki把嘴里的温水变成了冷水。骤然的温度改变刺激血液本能地往低温的地方冲去，阴茎更加坚实，亦格外敏感，只是被牙齿轻轻蹭过也有要射的冲动。  
　Thor看一眼满脸挑战神色洋洋得意的Loki，他决定陪着玩下去，放慢了抽插的速度，但每一下都顶得更深。喉咙被异物碰撞引起的应激反应牵扯到泪腺，翡翠眼睛现时的湿润快和口腔有一拼了。  
　看来冰水并不是个好主意。于是又一变，魔法师冰凉的口腔重又变得温热。在这一冷一热的冰火两重天的夹击下，本来就在爆发边缘的国王陛下实在猝不及防，第一次缴械投降。  
　  
　****  
　坦言过不喜欢正面体位的邪神正跪趴在床上任由国王陛下给他做准备工作。可是，Loki万万没想到，他哥哥报复心这么强。嗯，这么说帮自己做扩张的男人好像不太对，不过！！他认得出这种味道，Thor用作润滑剂的是另一个宇宙的邪恶亲王炼制的特别魔药！！他什么时候把这魔药带走的？  
　由于肌肤变得柔软，即便雷霆之神的尺寸惊人但进入时候却没有臆想中的痛楚。然而这魔药的催情功效更甚于其柔软肌肤的作用。只是被插入，自己阴茎前端竟然已经分泌出透明的液体，浑身燥热如被蚂蚁爬过，脑海里除了埋在体内的大家伙外就只剩下被操的渴望了，不过看情形，不用多久就能被操到射出来。  
　Thor扶着Loki的腰浅浅地尝试着在他体内抽插。毕竟这是第一次，他不知道弟弟的承受力在哪里。但是就这种浅薄的刺激，身下的人竟然发出猫一般的呻吟声，身体发软腰肢就要塌下去，同时体内不自觉分泌大量液体。  
　这种献媚的迎合是不是Loki本意已经不重要了，在被深深浅浅的抽插冲撞中，在交响乐章还只演奏到前奏时，黑发神祗敏感异常的身体在阴茎没有被碰触的情况下被操得射了一次，手臂乏力仿似再难支撑身体。  
　这样子可不行。如果Loki保持这样敏感的话，Thor怕自己还未发泄他就要被操晕过去。叹气，国王陛下想着先退出去吧，然而察觉到带给自己快乐的东西要走，那身体竟然绞紧了肌肉不准他离开。  
　Loki迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了几声，转头看哥哥。  
　满脸高潮后的魅惑表情，却偏生眼神内仍是不服输的倔强。  
　  
　雷霆之神只好重新把自己重重埋进湿滑的甬道内，搂住魔法师的腰慢慢地引导他与自己一同坐下。Loki坐下的一瞬间，体内大家伙恰好在前列腺附近狠狠戳了一下，那刺激之强烈让他身子陡然绷紧随即又软了下来，刚发泄过顶端还留有白色浊液的分身又颤颤巍巍地抬起头来。不敢再把身体所有重量都倾在交合部位，魔法师只好半跪半坐，利用膝盖分散力量。  
　Thor温柔而亲昵地吻过Loki颈脖的肌肤，最后吻上他红润的嘴唇。这一次，Loki热烈地回应了Thor的吻。他们的舌头第一次互相纠缠吮吸舍不得分开，他们第一次同步分享对方的呼吸。心里有什么东西暖暖的又痒痒的，说不出来，但他们知道有些东西正在发生变化。  
　Loki小幅度地抬起屁股重又坐回去。这种操自己的动作却有一种被宠溺的感觉——他的哥哥，他的国王陛下允许他全盘掌控呢。魔药的催情作用好像过了，身体敏感得一碰就射的感觉逐渐消失，力气慢慢恢复，开合幅度便渐渐快起来。  
　非常有默契地，国王陛下加入到他的演奏中，一上一下不停顿的节奏，对着敏感点的冲刺，在亲吻中倾听彼此呼吸声的变化与狂喜的心跳。  
　他们只想拥着对方一起到达极乐的顶峰。然后再一次沉沦下来，从头再度攀越。  
　  
　甚至那个“一本正经闷死人”的正面体位也不是那么糟糕嘛。  
　面对面的眼神相缠，仿佛改变了颜色的瞳孔中不仅有汹涌的欲望亦有以前未曾发觉的不一样的亲昵。Loki想去抓Thor的金色长发，却被雷霆之神的大手按住，粗糙但修长的手指自手腕开始上溯最后与魔法师十指相扣，仿似永不分开的诺言。  
　Loki已经忘记和Thor缠绵了多久，忘记双方发泄过多少次，只昏昏沉沉记得刚想休息又被国王陛下折腾起欲望，又是一轮欲海浮沉。  
　  
　“我们以后还有的是时间……如果你还想上我的床的话。”  
　这句话的意思当然不是邀请而是威胁，阿斯加德国王如何听不出来。再看看身旁线条精致的苍白身体上布满性爱后的痕迹，大腿间白浊液体还源源不断流出来，而那双猫眼已经累得再也睁不开，他只好亲一亲弟弟的额头，询问是否需要自己为他清理。  
　魔术师连回答都懒，抬手在空气中画清理符咒，再打个响指，柔和的绿光闪过，一切已经回复干净清爽的状态。  
　至于国王陛下在说什么“生个孩子”，“拥有你的魔法与我的力量”，“带领阿斯加德复兴的王储”，“出色的国王”什么的，他听到，但累得不想回答了，除了要纠正一点：  
　“是出色的女王。”  
　“好好，女王更好。”  
　Thor开心的声音还挺有感染力的，连Loki嘴角也带了微笑。  
　来日方长。一切都可以从长计议。反正他们有的是时间。  
　  
　——END——

****************　  
　小剧场1  
　  
　其实Thor挺好奇Loki在索尔脑海中看到过些什么。  
　在软磨硬泡（？）了几次之后，Loki终于同意用具现魔法让哥哥看平行宇宙的他们是怎么搞在一起的。  
　嗯，某程度来说，这是个好主意，他们可以……观摩实践。  
　不过Thor依然不懂洛基为何不肯生孩子。  
　“你要亲自去问吗？”Loki翻了个白眼，不以为然。  
　国王陛下当然立即摇头否认。Loki对洛基那潜藏的敌意，都快称不上“潜藏”了。  
　“嗯，如果阿斯加德被毁灭的话，他可能就会愿意吧。”魔法师往后靠在雷霆之神怀内，伸手划过浮现在空气中的具现化记忆画面，又回答道。  
　之后Loki仿佛想起了什么，突然嗤笑起来。  
　“亲王殿下需要被教育，‘为国捐躯’。Just close your eyes and think of Asgard。”  
　“哦亲爱的哥哥，你应该多读一些英国典故了，非常有趣哦。”  
　面对一脸茫然的国王陛下，邪神笑得无比开心。  
　  
　——END——  
　  
　小剧场2  
　  
　“你真的在另一个‘我’身上打了追踪魔法？”索尔问。  
　“才没有呢。”洛基邪气一笑，“但是不这样说的话，他们怎么肯进去宽衣解带嘛。”  
　“你就是爱恶作剧。”  
　“对，我就要我们搞在一起。无论这个宇宙，还是另一个宇宙。”  
　洛基骑在国王陛下身上，扬起下巴不无骄傲地说。  
　“不过，我倒是在另一个‘我’身上下了魔咒。”  
　“嗯，让我猜一猜，穿越魔咒？”  
　洛基真是爱死了这份默契。他俯身吻了一下雷霆之神以资奖励。  
　“虽然触发条件严苛了些，但我有感觉，大家还会见面的。”  
　“你又想玩什么呢？”  
　“呐，哥哥，你不想试一试四人行么？”  
　  
——END——


End file.
